


No Reservations

by RosexKnight



Series: Tumblr Drabble Prompts [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosexKnight/pseuds/RosexKnight
Summary: Mr. Gold reserves a book (which may or may not be written by his son) and is introduced to Belle French, who has been waiting for over a year on said book to come to the library. Arguments as to who should get to read it first ensue. They come to a compromise that might change them both forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashadeofpemberley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashadeofpemberley/gifts).



> (( So apparently I haven't posted this at all here??? Oops. This is a prompt verse over on my Tumblr, breaktimewritings. Hope y'all enjoy what I have so far~! ))

“I'm sorry Belle that book isn’t available to be checked out at this time.”

“What are you talking about? It just came in and it’s right there why can’t I check it out?”

“There’s a reserve on it and has been for a while now.”

“Well who is the reserve for?”

The door of the library opened, but Belle didn’t even turn, her focus totally on the book she’d brought to the circulation desk. It was the latest, and final, installment of her favorite series “The Enchanted Forest,” written by her favorite author, Baelfire N. G. She had read every first-edition the library had received of the series the moment they had gotten it, and she was not about to change that. Especially not with how long she'd waited to finally read the conclusion of the story.

The librarian seemed to shrink in her chair as the uneven footsteps of a man walking with a cane echoed through the library. Belle frowned, whirling around to face Mr. Gold. He was dressed in his usual three-piece suit, adding a hand-tailored overcoat and loose scarf to the ensemble to stay the cold that nipped in the air. He raised his eyebrows to Belle in a question as she glared him down.

“Miss French I’m only here for a book. You don’t have to look at me as if I’m plotting to drown a sack of kittens.”

Belle blinked, glancing back to the librarian and the book for a moment before turning back to Gold.

“One more day. You can wait one more day for me to read the book.”

“I did place a reservation on it before you. Miss French.” He said, his voice cool and smooth. “Those rules are fairly specific.”

“I’ve been waiting a year for this book to come out and over a month for the library to get this book.” Belle said, jabbing her finger against his chest. “You can wait one more day.”

“I’m sure there are plenty of other ways for you to read the book. Of its that important to you, I’m sure you’ll find a way to purchase them for yourself.”

“Well not all of us can afford first editions, Gold. I have been reading the first edition that the library gets every time Baelfire N. G. releases a new book and I am not going to end that streak. It’s just be…weird.”

Gold chuckled, raising a hand in surrender. “While I can’t exactly follow your…interesting logic, Miss French. I assure you, I will not budge on this matter.”

“One day won’t kill you Gold. You can wait.”

“As can you.”

“You are insufferable!” Belle exclaimed, just short of stamping her foot. The librarian had all but disappeared, afraid of the way Gold was clutching his cane. “Honestly you don’t even like these kinds of books!”

“How on earth do you know?”

Belle raised an eyebrow at him, crossing her arms in front of her and even cocking a hip out to one side. She knew. And judging by the way Gold rolled his eyes, he knew she knew.

“Fine.” He said, his lips in a tight line as he glowered down at her, all intimidation. “You’re correct. Under any other circumstance I would hate this sort of drivel. But ‘The Enchanted Forest’ is different. Because drivel written by my boy is a bloody masterpiece.”

It took a moment for Belle to register the words. Gold had a son. Gold’s son was her favorite author.

“You have...a son.”

“Yes well. He’s not exactly fond of his papa.” He said, waving her off. “Now, Miss French, if you would step aside, I’d very much like to begin my evening.”

The brunette bit her lip, turning again to cast a look of longing to her book. The fact was, this was the way Gold supported his son. She understood that. But she also understood that the curse on the forest was about to be enacted, and Snow White had taken a potion to forget Prince Charming, and Tinker Bell had shown The Evil Queen that her true love was Robinhood, and The Mad Hatter had just escaped from The Queen of Hearts who was working with Captain Hook for something, and, most importantly, Rumpelstiltskin had just sent his maid away. And she might not go back.

Belle simply couldn’t wait.

“Let’s read it together.” Belle blurted, startling the poor librarian who’d came back once the shouting had stopped all over again.

“I’m not reading over someone’s shoulder, dearie.”

“Then I’ll read it aloud.” Belle said simply. “Surely you wouldn’t object to someone weaving exposition for you.”

“That means you’d have to spend time with me. And as you said I am quite insufferable.”

The grin that quirked at his lips made Belle smile. “I think I can manage. Do we have a deal, Mr. Gold?”

For a moment, he fought with himself. She saw it. Mr. Gold was a private man, rarely letting anyone close enough to see the back room of his pawn shop, let alone into his home for what she assumed were nightly reading sessions. Because they would turn nightly. Belle was no fool. She noticed the way Gold’s jaw or hands clenched whenever she was too close. Or how his eyes were soft as he glanced at her when he thought she wasn’t looking. She had no idea if he’d noticed her flirting or brushes that she played off as accidental when they absolutely weren’t, but with any luck he had.

After what seemed like eternity, Gold finally nodded, looking almost nervous as he took her hand to shake. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley Prompted: We now know that you and Belle both share an appreciation for your son's work. Do you two share any other interests (literary or otherwise)?

Belle giggled as she entered the house. The salmon victorian was nothing she’d expected Mr. Gold to live in on the outside, but inside was all him. Knick-knacks and trinkets were on every flat surface, an antique grandfather clock stood in the foyer, and she had a suspicion that the rest of the house was made up of antiques as well.

“What’s so funny, Miss French?” Gold asked as he led her to the kitchen. The heavenly delicious smell that filled the house was coming from it, only getting stronger as they approached.

“It’s nothing. I suppose the house and the shop’s similarity was appropriate. You certainly love your antiques.”

“Well they are my job.”

“Indeed they are. You have more antiques here then I have books and that’s–Is that a suit of armor?!”

Belle had paused only for a moment before swerving into his study to examine the suit of armor he had standing there. For a moment, he felt a great discomfort swirling in his belly. His study was his space, and yet this girl fit in so well. He followed, hearing her huff in disappointment.

“Oh it’s Baroque. I was hoping it was more Arthurian than that. Still it’s gorgeous. Definitely a show piece though. The armor is far too light…”

Gold stared at her, dumbfounded. “I didn’t realize you were so fond of suits of armor.”

“I’m fond of Arthuriana. Knights and armor go hand-in-hand. Where’d you find a genuine Baroque suit of armor in near-perfect condition?”

“Estate sale a few years ago.” Gold watched as she stood, spotting the collection of “Enchanted Forest” hardbacks he had lined neatly on a nearby shelf. She lifted her hand to them, and he almost stepped forward to stop her, until she gave the spines a lover's caress.

Gold swallowed, trying not to be jealous of a set of books.

“You haven’t opened them.” She noted.

“First editions are most valuable without broken spines.”

Belle hummed, knowing it had nothing to do with value. She turned to him with a smile. “To the kitchen?”

“Dining area.” He corrected, leading her to the long table. He had her giggling again. He frowned at the spread. Nothing was funny. The food was all there. All four courses, with dessert in the fridge. “What is it this time?”

“We’re only reading tonight.” Belle said, “You didn’t have to cook us a four-course meal. Oh my is that cheese soufflé and beef ragout? I didn’t know you knew French cooking!”

There was a lot, it seemed, they didn’t know about each other. And Gold wasn’t sure how he felt about suddenly wanting to know more about Belle French.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon prompted: How is the No Reservations couple getting along?

“Finally!”

Belle’s voice was laced with relief as she turned the page and a small spinning wheel appeared above the chapter title, indicating that they were now with Rumpelstiltskin.

“You fancy him!” Gold said from beside her. His nose wrinkled. “Out of all people?”

“He’s my favorite.” She said with a wide grin. She moved slightly, stretching her back. They had been sitting and reading for what seemed like hours.

“We can stop.” Gold said. “Pick back up tomorrow night.”

“On a Rumple chapter? No way. It’s just sitting like this gets…Here, sit back against the arm of the couch.”

Gold blinked at her, and his entire mind came to a screeching halt as he realized what she was suggesting. Over the past week, he’d realized Belle was a very tactile person. It was not uncommon for them to start on opposite sides of the couch but end with her leaning on him in some way. She didn’t shy away from him, even went as far as to seek out his touch, and Gold hadn’t realized how starved for affection he was until two nights ago when she draped his arm around her so she could settle into the crook of his shoulder.

He was powerless to fight as he settled longways across the couch, back on the arm and legs stretched out. Belle settled against his chest easily, sitting between his legs and even bringing his arms to rest around her waist.

“Good?” She asked, looking back at him. He only nodded, unable to move at all lest she change her mind. “Alright! Now then…The very air of The Dark Castle was dank with gloominess. The curtains that had, for a brief time, remained open, we’re now pulled closed once again. Rumpelstiltskin was at his wheel, letting the wheel turn idly in his hand, eyes far away…”

Belle’s accent flitted around the words as she read of how Rumpelstiltskin regretted sending his maid away and contemplated going after her. Gold hated the character. He might have been a dark sorcerer, a being devoid of all good, but he had love right under his nose and he’d thrown it away over nothing. And now wouldn’t even go back for her. He was nothing but a coward. Had always been. If he’d been in the shoes of Rumpelstiltskin and had love…Well he supposed there were multiple reasons he hated the character.

“‘Flimsy Locks.’ The Queen breezed into the castle. For a moment, there was something akin to hope in the old spinner’s eyes. But it left just as quickly as it had appeared. ‘I’m here for a deal.’ 'I’m not dealing today.’”

“What’s that?” Gold asked.

“That’s Rumpelstiltskin.” Belle said. “He’s got a Scottish accent.”

“Why?”

“Dunno. Just always had to me.”

“Your accent is rubbish.”

“Hush. The accent stays.” Belle said, shifting against him slightly, getting more comfortable. She cleared her throat. “'I’m not dealing today.’”

As she continued to read, her voice switching between the odd accent for Rumpelstiltskin and a more dignified tone for the Evil Queen, Gold found himself losing himself in the feel of her. She was so close. And his arms were around her. She was warm and soft and melted so easily against his chest, as if she’d done it a million times before. As if she’d wanted to. Her hair was tickling his chin every time she shifted, and she smelled of roses and perfection.

Honestly, how was he supposed to focus on her words when she was so close?

“'Is this about your little maid?’ The queen asked, pouring herself a glass of tea. 'Well you can rest assured I had nothing to do with that tragedy…’”

As she read her regal voice puttered out to her normal tone, her words trailing off. She was silent for a moment, going still in his arms.

“Belle?”

“She died…”

“Who?”

“His maid. She died.”

Gold had never cared for Rumpelstiltskin, but something in Belle’s voice made his heart sink. Rumpelstiltskin had loved the maid. And she had loved him. And he had let her go. And she’d come back. And he’d cast her out again. Chosen power over those he loved. Now, it was too late. He suddenly felt that loss acutely. He opened his mouth, telling Belle to go. That they would finish it later. That she could finish it herself. But she was already flipping through the chapters.

“What are you doing?” Gold asked.

“Skimming ahead.” Belle said, her voice small but determined. “To see if it’s a trick.”

“Belle it’s only a story…”

That was the wrong thing to say, because the look she gave him as she turned over her shoulder was one of hurt and anger. For a brief moment he wanted to smack his boy. He’d written the story. He’d made Belle sad. But he also knew it wasn’t his son’s fault. After all, he was only basing Rumpelstiltskin off what he knew. If anything, he himself was to blame.

Belle seemed to understand after a moment, and sighed. “It’s not fair. He deserved love the most.”

“That cowardly man? Who had gotten drunk with power? And shunned away everything he loved?”

“He’s learned. He’s trying to do better. He wasn’t so bad. He was only a man after all. And he was trying to protect his family and heart. He only needed someone who could see past the darkness.”

“Like the maid.”

Belle nodded, turning back to the book so she could flip deeper into the pages. They were already halfway through the story. It was just getting good. Gold's stomach sank. If she read ahead she’d understand all he'd done. She'd have her conclusion. She wouldn’t want to read anymore. She’d leave.

Gold caught her hand in his. “You can’t read ahead. It would ruin it.”

For the briefest moment, her eyes flickered to him. But then her hand was squeezing his, and she was lacing their fingers together.

“Yes.” She said, settling against his back again, tucking her head under his chin. “I suppose it would.”

And so, she continued to read. Rumpelstiltskin threw a tantrum in his agony, Prince Charming searched for Snow White only to find he'd been forgotten, The Evil Queen met Robin Hood, and somewhere along the way they both dozed off. They didn’t wake up until the sun was high, and Gold could take the soreness in his bones from the awkward position if only Belle stayed and kept holding his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley Prompted: Neal surprises his father with a visit while Belle is there for one of their reading dates. She fangirls a little (a lot) and both Neal and Gold find it adorable.

“Oh my god!” Belle said, her smile wide as she turned the page to find a spinning wheel above one of the last chapters. “He’s going to find his son! It’s going to be–”

Her words were cut off by a knock at the door. Behind her, Mr. Gold grumbled. They were both quite comfortable in their usual spot on the couch. Belle’s head fit perfectly under his chin as she leaned against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist. To her credit, she looked as if she wanted to murder whatever had interrupted as much as he did.

“Maybe they’ll go away in a bit…” Gold suggested, running his palm down her arm.

The ringing of the doorbell proved that wasn’t the case, and Gold was left grumbling as he disentangled himself from the warmth of the couch with Belle to answer the door.

Honestly, whoever this was better have had a damn good reason for being at his door this evening or he would–

“Bae…”

“Hey Papa. Sorry for just dropping in like this…”

His son was at his door, giving him a rather sheepish smile. Gold’s mind reeled, trying to figure out why his son would be at his door at all. Was he in trouble? Had something happened?

A clink and a yelp drew their attention back to Belle, who seemed to be hurriedly wiping up wine she’d spilled with the napkins leftover from their Granny’s takeout dinner that night. They were nearing the end of the book and she’d insisted on something neither of them had to cook to save time.

Baelfire’s eyebrows shot up. “Is this a bad time?”

“No.” Gold said, blinking. “Come in. There’s someone I’d like you to meet.”

Belle seemed to be trying to regain her composure as she sipped at what was left of the wine in her glass. Gold couldn’t tell if she was terribly nervous or extremely excited. He also wasn’t sure why it was so important Belle met Baelfire. If it were anyone else he would have been shooing them away immediately, desperate for what little precious time he had with his son. But now…

“Belle, this is my son…”

“Baelfire N. G.” Belle said, obviously unable to help the smile on her lips. She tried to keep her hand steady as she offered it to him. “Belle French. I’ve, uh, read all of your books. We were reading the last one now. Would you– No, no. Nevermind. You two probably want some time alone.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Belle.” Baelfire said with a chuckle. “You’re a fan?”

Oh but the way Belle’s eyes sparkled made Gold’s pulse hop.

“Yes!” Belle said brightly. “I’ve read your whole series! They’re fantastic books. Full of wonderful characters and stories and I adore how you–” She put her hand over her mouth, her cheeks reddening. She glanced to Gold helplessly before standing to leave. “Sorry. I shouldn’t be babbling.”

“It’s fine.” Baelfire said, waving it off with a grin as if he was used to it all the time. For a moment, Gold wondered if he was. “I don’t mind. I didn’t know my father had a girlfriend. How did the two of you meet?”

For a moment, the tension between Belle and Gold wound tight, dangerously close to snapping. Whatever they’d built while reading through his son’s final book was fragile, a slip away from being gone that Gold hadn’t been willing to touch it. He'd all but fallen for the librarian whose eyes were tender and bright towards him and who wove such exposition and who sought to tuck herself against him willingly as they read. But he knew once the story was over she'd be gone, and he refused to give any moments they'd have up, selfishly hoarding them to his memory to never let go. But now it was labeled. Bared out in the open. And labeling a thing was dangerous. Labeling something made it real.

This time it was his gaze to Belle that was helpless, but that only seemed to relax her. Gold’s jaw clenched as her shoulders lost their tension. She’d reject him. Explain it was only to read a first-edition. That was fine, though. All he needed was his son.

“Fighting over one of your books, actually.” Belle said brightly, all anxiousness dissipating from her as she held up the book for Baelfire to inspect. “I can’t afford first-editions but the library always gets one. I’m a bit odd about keeping a tradition of reading them. We, uh, both wanted the book at the same time and we had to compromise.”

For a moment, Baelfire’s brows furrowed as he took in the book, the take-out, and the beautiful woman in his father’s home. Finally, he turned to Gold. “You read my books?”

The tension in the room disappeared as Gold began to smile again. Girlfriend. She hadn’t rejected him. She’d all but confirmed it and now his son was here and Gold wasn’t even sure what to do with himself. He shifted his weight, leaning heavily on his cane and only nodded. Perhaps, if that bastard Rumpelstiltskin from the story ever found his son and realized the mistake he’d made with his maid, this was how he would feel.

“Yes. Of course I do.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Prompted: Belle tells Bae that her fav character is Rumplestilskin. Bae laughs bc he based him off of his father (most importantly his immense love for his son)

“I suppose the rest of the book will have to wait until tomorrow night.” Belle said with a sigh. The wine had helped calm her nerves and now she was pleasantly tucked under Mr. Gold’s arm as they caught up with his son.

The fact that she’d met her favorite author was still kind of surreal to her. Of course, she’d believed Gold when he’d told her that Baelfire N. G. was his son, but seeing the two of them together made it real.

“What chapter were you on?” Neal asked.

“Chapter 22.” Belle said. “It was a Rumpelstiltskin chapter.”

“Ah. Right. Towards the end. That was an interesting one to write.”

“Belle fancies Rumpelstiltskin.” Gold said before Belle could. He rolled his eyes. “Imagine.”

Baelfire’s lips twitched slightly. “I could see that.”

“He’s grown so much!” Belle protested. “He comes off as this arse at first but now…He only needs someone to show him a bit of love and he’ll be on the right track.”

“Yeah.” Baelfire’s said, giving a smile to his father. “I know what you mean.”

“What brought you here, Bae?” Gold finally asked, his arm around Belle giving him some courage.

“I, uh, I was looking to move, actually…” Baelfire said, looking a tad sheepish. “With book sales being so good I can finally afford to settle into a proper home base. I was wondering if I could stay a couple nights while I find a place.”

Belle giggled. “Oh no you don’t want to move here. That landlord is an absolute beast.”

Gold gave her a frown, and Belle ginned. Baelfire’s chuckled, almost amazed. He knew full well that his father BOUGHT his books, of course. Usually two copies of the first-edition were sent to Storybrooke, and new he knew the second was to donate one to the library. He’s never imagined they’d bring him to Belle. Yet, here she was, against his father’s side as if she belonged there. Perhaps she did.

“Well maybe I can strike a deal with the landlord.” Neal said, grinning when his father gave him the same frown. “If he likes them.”

“He’s not Rumpelstiltskin, dearies.” Gold said.

“Sure he is.” Neal said, laughing as Belle’s eyebrows raised. Gold only rolled his eyes.

“I knew there was a reason I liked him so much.” Belle said, settling closer to Gold on the couch.

“Papa or Rumpelstiltskin?”

“Both.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley Prompted: NoReservations!Neal- Have you found your own place in Storybrooke yet or are you going to stay with your dad for a little while? Have you met anyone interesting or anyone who recognizes you?

“Are you going to need a room?” Ruby asked as she poured Neal another cup of coffee.

Neal shook his head “I’m going to stay with Papa until I can find my own place here.”

“Well Gold will be your landlord so I doubt it’d be too bad for you. But if you need a place let us know.”

“I will.”

Someone from the other end of the diner hailed Ruby, and she rolled her eyes to find Victor Whale in the corner booth. “It’’s good to have you back, Neal. I’ll see ya around. We all need to get together and go drinking or something.”

“Sounds fun.” Neal grinned at her.

As she moved to scold Whale for being so loud, Neal opened his laptop. Granny’s diner might not have had free wifi, but he didn’t need that to look over his manuscripts. There was potential in his new story, something totally different from his Enchanted Forest series, but it didn’t feel done yet. He nursed his coffee, reading over the words on his screen again and again. Something struck him and he began typing the next chapter, completely out of order from the others. But it felt good and right and–

“Well, I see they didn’t lie about you being back.”

Neal’s hands froze on her keyboard, his eyes turning to the blonde at his side. He knew her without looking. He always knew Emma Swan.

“I thought you moved to New York.” He said, and then mentally slapped himself. Yeah. That was the best way to greet her after all this time away.

“Mom and dad still live here.” She said simply, taking a seat beside him. “I moved back not long ago.”

“It seems Storybrooke is a hard place to let go.”

“Yeah.” Emma said.

A silence passed between them, and Neal shifted on his stool. He felt like a bug under a microscope, and his mind swam with something, ANYTHING to say to her. This wasn’t how their reunion had gone in his head. Years ago, he hated to leave his highschool sweetheart behind in the sleepy town. But he needed to, for his own sanity. Things were so bad with his father, and she was planning to move to New York. They were older now. Different. Right? Maybe they could…

“So…” Neal started, but then the bell over the diner door rang.

“Ah, there you are Swan.”

Emma seemed to deflate. “Hey, Killian.” The man was dressed in a leather jacket, giving her a smile as he approached them. “Uh, Neal this is Killian Jones. He’s a fisherman and runs the Jolly Rodger.”

“It’s a ship.” Killian said simply. “Just a little tour service of Storybrooke’s waters. Gives the kids a chance to feel like pirates.”

“This is Neal Gold.” Emma continued, shifting ever so closer to him. “He and I went to high school together.”

“I remember the name.” Killian said, offering Neal his hand. “Happy to finally meet you, mate. Emma’s mentioned you a few times.”

“Yeah.” Neal said, shaking it firmly. The jealousy squirming in his chest mixed with pride. Emma had talked about him. He could only hope the things she said were good. “You too.”

Killian nodded before turning back to Emma. “Your father needs your help inspecting the docks. Another plank snapped.”

Emma nodded, turning to give Neal a smile. “Dad’s still Sheriff but I became Deputy a while back.”

“That’s good.” Neal said, giving her a grin. “You always liked his work.”

“Yeah.” Emma said, and Neal was happy to see she hadn’t quite gotten over the nervous habit of fidgeting with her fingers. “We should catch up sometime.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good. I’ll…see ya around then.”

“Nice to meet you.” Killian said politely as they turned to leave, though Neal didn’t miss the way his hand went to the small of Emma’s back to guide her out.

It was no doubt a thoughtless gesture, something he’d done a million times before, but Neal still didn’t like it. This would be more complicated than he thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley Prompted: Neal and Emma have their date and talk about old times while Gold tries to pluck up the courage to ask his own girlfriend out on a real (non-book reading) date.

“So all you two do is read my book?”

“I’ve made her dinner.”

His father’s defensive tone made Neal smile. It was obvious to Neal and everyone else that bothered to look how much Belle adored his father, but Gold was the only one who didn’t seem to see it.

“Multiple times.” Gold added.

Neal uncovered the large pan on the stove to stir the meatballs as the noodles cooked. “Yeah but do you guys ever go out?”

“Go out.”

“Yeah. Like a normal couple.”

Gold only blinked at his son. “She doesn’t want to go out and be seen with the beast of Storybrooke on her arm.”

“You wouldn’t know it by the way she acts in Granny’s. The last time we picked up dinner there she must have said ‘boyfriend’ in conjunction with your name two dozen times.”

His father didn’t say anything as he set the table for two, even placing an antique candelabra that Neal recognized in the middle of the table.

“What’s the occasion for that?” He asked.

“Your date with Miss Swan.” Gold said.

“It’s only dinner.”

“Yes and you haven’t looked at the clock a million times to make sure it’ll be ready on time.”

Neal gave him a glare. “Touché.”

A knock sounded at the door, and Neal straightened immediately. Gold turned to man the cooking as his son went to the door, stuttering a greeting out to Emma as she walked in.

“Hey Mr. Gold.” She greeted as he turned off the stove.

“Nice to see you again, Emma.”

“I hope spaghetti is alright.” Neal said as he pulled a chair out for Emma and took his place in the kitchen.

“Of course.” Emma said with a smile. “As long as you don’t mind the possibility of a mess.”

“It’s fine. Everyone’s messy when they eat Spaghetti.”

Gold smiled as Neal grabbed them both a plate and began divvying out the noodles and sauce and meatballs. He turned to retrieve his jacket.

“Where are you going?” Neal asked.

“The library closes in an hour.” Said Gold. “Belle’s mentioned wanting to see some horrible romantic comedy. I think it’s time I take my girlfriend to a movie.”

Neal only laughed as Gold walked out the door. Emma shook her head.

“I cannot believe your father has a girlfriend.” Emma said. “Or that you can cook.”

“I could always cook.” Neal defended as he offered her more sauce.

“Sure.” Emma grinned at him. “So, tell me about your writing. What brought you back here?”

Neal began talking, and then Emma began talking. And before they knew it the food was finished and forgotten and cold and they were still talking, re-learning each other from years apart. Emma had gone to school and gotten her degree just like him, only her focus was Private Investigation. She’d brought families together. She’d come back to Storybrooke when her father went from deputy to sheriff and had been there ever since. She was amazing.

Neal opened his mouth to answer a question she’d asked about where he’d gone in his travels, but the door opened, cutting him off. His father appeared with Belle, his jacket around her shoulders and his tie in her hand as she effectively led him into the house by it, walking backwards with a wide grin on her face. However, when their eyes met Neal and Emma’s, they froze.

“Oh.” Belle said, her cheeks turning red as the spaghetti sauce. “Hi Neal. Emma.”

Gold cleared his throat and Belle immediately dropped his tie.

“We came to read the next chapter.” Belle said hurriedly.

“Sure.” Neal said, unable to mask his smile.

“I should go.” Emma said quickly. “Would you, uh, like to walk me home, Neal?”

“Please.” He’d give anything to get out of the house in that moment.

Belle gave a smile and an apology to Emma, but he did not miss the blonde’s wink at her.

“Date go well?” He asked his father.

“Movie was horrible. We barely watched. How did yours go?”

“Well. I think. We’ll get out of your hair.”

“Don’t come up–”

“Oh, believe me Papa. I know.”

The two exchanged smiles as Neal guided Emma out the door with a simple hand on her waist. She leaned into the touch.

“You’re not going to be going back home anytime soon are you?” Emma asked with a laugh.

“Not for at least an hour.”

“That’s alright. You can come have coffee with me.”

Coffee at 10 at night was going to keep him up all night, but Emma wasn’t done talking to him. And that was a victory. “Sounds perfect.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley Prompted: Neal- How was coffee with Emma? *wink*

It was common knowledge that coffee after a date did not literally mean coffee after a date. However, if it were common knowledge, it was not knowledge that Neal had ever been privy to. So when he followed Emma into her home and shut the door behind them and she pulled him into a kiss rather than asking if he preferred cream and sugar, his head swam.

He’d never quite forgotten how Emma Swan’s lips felt against his, but this was all new. Rather than waiting for him to take the lead and guide her to her confidence, she took charge immediately. Her lips slanted against him, demanding he follow with no room for argument. Helpless to do anything but follow, his hands moved along her waist, resting safely on her hips. He didn’t realize his tongue had ran over her lips until she gasped, and suddenly he was engulfed in her taste and the feeling of her hands at the back of his neck and against his chest and arms. Neal’s fingers kneaded her hips and back, itching for more. Emma’s hands clutched to his arm and jacket, trembling in his arms.

“I was terrified when I saw you again.” Emma said, pulling away so suddenly Neal was following her lips, practically begging for another kiss.

After a moment, her words caught up to him. “Why?”

“Because I knew I still…” She shook her head, then lifted her eyes to him. “Silly isn’t it?”

She looked so vulnerable in that moment. Emma had always put up walls to guard herself from the world. It had taken years for him to get used to them. To know when she needed someone and needed space. In time, those walls had come down. And yet, seeing her like this made him feel as if they’d been up all along.

Slowly, he leaned down to press a kiss to her forehead. “Book two. Chapter six.”

Emma blinked at him. “What?”

“Boom two. Chapter six.” He said again. “There’s this knight who decides he doesn’t want to be a knight anymore. So he steals a carriage and runs. However, he didn’t know that there was a princess in the carriage. One who covers for him when he gets caught. They spend a few days together, and she gives him the courage to…to do what he needs to do.”

“That does sound like a fairy tale.”

“The princess was you.”

She blinked at him, her expression slowly shifting. Her fingers twitched at his jacket, her grip slowly relaxing. “I was a princess?”

A smile quirked at Neal’s lips. “Of course you were.”

All at once she was kissing him again, and Neal was very grateful that there was no coffee involved. Because he never knew a better feeling than sleeping in Emma’s soft bed, surrounded by her smell, with her bare body pressed to his all night.

Perhaps he’d have to write that knight meeting that princess once again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ashadeofpemberley Prompted: Gold- What do you think about your son and Emma Swan's relationship?

Belle groaned, running a hand over her face. Beside her, Gold hummed. His arms were wrapped around her, his lips still roaming over her neck. Honestly, his stamina was surprising.

“What is it, dearie?” He asked, bringing her closer, curling around her protectively on the bed.

Belle smiled, her hand coming up to play with the tie still around his neck, the only article of fabric between them.

“I’m hoping we didn’t scar Neal and Emma too badly.” She admitted.

“Not any worse than the theatre usher I'm sure.”

“That was your fault!” Belle said, her cheeks going red. “You didn’t keep your hands to yourself.”

“It was a boring movie, love can you blame me?”

Belle rolled her eyes. “Really though. The knight and princess need to be together.”

Gold chuckled. “The what?”

“Just another parallel from the book.” Belle snuggled closer, tucking her chin under his chin. Her body still aced deliciously, and fatigue was finally catching up to her. “Still, the date seemed to go well. The spaghetti looked like it had long been cold.”

Gold hummed, unable to help the smile that came to his lips. “Perhaps both of us have a weakness for princesses.”

Belle giggled, leaning up to kiss his jaw. “I’m not a princess. Haven’t you been paying attention? I’m a maid.”

A rumble of a true laugh came from Gold. His son was back. He had a beautiful woman in his arms and in his bed. He was fairly certain he loved her. And his son was finding love as well.

“I’m happy for him.” Gold said. “And so proud. You have no idea, Belle…”

Belle blinked, feeling his hands begin to tremble on her. She reached up to run her fingers through his hair and brought their lips together.

“Easy, sweetheart.” She soothed. “I’m so happy for you.”

Gold had to bite his tongue to stop the words from slipping out. It was still too soon. They hadn’t even finished the book yet.

“Will you stay tonight?” Gold asked. “I’ll make you breakfast in the morning.”

“You don’t have to tempt me with breakfast, but I love that you do.” Belle gave a giggle. “Goodnight, sweetheart.”

“Goodnight, dearie.” He said, kissing her hair as she settled back in his arms. “Perhaps tomorrow I’ll do the reading.” Belle hummed. “And tomorrow night we can go out and have a proper dinner.”

Belle nestled closer to him with another hum. She mumbled something intelligible.

“What was that?” Gold whispered.

“Read…Love…your voice. Love…you…”

Gold’s body went rigid. Perhaps he misheard. But he couldn’t have. He shook his head, pushing the ever-present destructive thoughts away. Tomorrow it would be a dream, and he could take her out and wine and dine her as she deserved. He’d prove himself then. After all, he couldn’t be out-done by his own son now could he?


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anon Promted: Papafire: “Ah, it was all my fault. Wasn’t it?”

Gold swallowed, his thumb still running over the book. The last book. The book that he and Belle had been reading. The book that was due back to the library within a few days, assuming they couldn't renew it again. The book Baelfire had just informed him how it ended.

“Ah, it was all my fault wasn’t it?”

Baelfire ran his fingers through his hair. He wasn’t sure how to respond to that. He wondered not for the first time if it was right to reflect his past so in his books. Then again, he wasn’t expecting to want to go home because of them either.

“Yeah.” He finally said, because the part inside of him that still resented his father needed to say it.

Even now, he could still see himself as a boy sitting in the living room. Alone after dinner, father toiling away in his study, a room he was never welcome in, with Monopoly still unopened on the table. The promise of “Later tonight. Tomorrow, Bae. I promise.” still hung between them. He never remembered playing a proper game with him.

Gold remained silent for a long while before he finally leaned forward, setting the book on the coffee table. His eyes searched it, wondering if the library would notice it’s missing, trying to find ways to keep Belle and he from never getting to the end. Truly, this would only show her what a beast he was. How much of one he’d been to his own son.

“I’m sorry.” Gold finally said. “I never meant to abandon you, Bae…”

Baelfire frowned. “It felt like it. Mom left and you were always working. I felt like I didn’t matter.”

“No, son. I was only trying to work hard so I could support you. Get the best for you.”

“I didn’t WANT the best.” Baelfire snapped. “I wanted my papa. And he couldn’t even be bothered to play a game of Monopoly with me.”

Gold swallowed, unable to hold Baelfire’s gaze for long before he looked away.

“I only needed a little more time.” Gold said. “And I was making a few more deals. Then we could–”

“That’s just it. There wasn’t a we. There was a you. You tiled away over your numbers and shop and deals and left me out. You chose that over me.”

“It was all FOR you.”

“This?” Baelfire gestured around to the too-large victorian house and the array of knick-knacks. “Wasn’t for me. This was intimidation.”

Gold winced. That was true. He’d always been fond of power and adored the iron fist that he ran Storybrooke with. No one dared cross him, which meant no one dared cross his family. Baelfire was protected. Well taken care of. But in trying to provide for his son he’d only pushed him away.

“I was only trying to take care of you, Bae.”

“I know but…Did you even know my favorite color? Or animal? Or any of my favorite movies? You only came to one soccer game. And the other kids were too afraid of you to let me come over to their place. Do you have any idea what that was like?”

Gold only shook his head. “I’m sorry Bae.”

“I know.”

Silence hung between them. They still weren’t okay. But they were together and talking and Baelfire considered that progress. Still, he sighed, standing to grab his jacket. The house held too many memories of quiet dinners and empty promises. Promises Baelfire didn’t even know if his dad intended to keep.

“Bae.” Gold called before he could get to the door the book was back in his hands, and he seemed to be clinging to it. “You don’t really wish that…that I’d died, did you.”

Baelfire winced, and it was his turn to avoid his father’s gaze. It fell to the book. He didn’t regret writing them. Not at all. But he did hope the ending were different.

“At the time of writing?” Gold only nodded, and Baelfire’s chest gave a pang.

He walked out the door and down the street, giving his father the space they both needed before they could mess anything else up.


End file.
